1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retention devices used in apparatus such as computers, and more particularly to a retention device which can be adapted for securing a variety of different expansion cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Personal computers have become part of modern daily life. Hardware devices are often installed as extras into a stock personal computer to satisfy the particular requirements of individual users. Expansion cards, such as display cards or network cards, are perhaps the most common add-on hardware devices. An expansion card is typically oblong, with an edge connector provided on a long side thereof. Conventionally, expansion cards are only restrained in a personal computer enclosure at one end thereof. This results in a problem of vibration and deflection along a length of the card, especially in rugged environments such as during shipping of the enclosure.
Retention devices for pressing top sides of expansion cards have been developed. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 488,528 discloses a retention device for stabilizing expansion cards. The retention device comprises a bar located above expansion cards. A plurality of fixing members is attached to the bar. Each fixing member comprises a pressing portion pressing on a top side of a corresponding expansion card.
However, this kind of retention device can only be used for one kind of expansion card, where each expansion card has a same height. If heights of the expansion cards vary, the retention device is inadequate.